A Broken Heart
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Tai is heart broken over Sora going out with Matt. Many mixed emotions go on in the three of them. This summary is bad, please, just read it. Don't forget to review.


A Broken Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Just trust me and don't sue.   
  
A/N: I came up with this idea while chatting with one of my friends. I said how I had no ideas, and then I said I could write about a broken heart, hence the title. I made up Stephanie. She's Matt's and TK's cousin, but she's Mr. Ishida's brother's daughter. She's two years older than Kari, but the two are good friends. She also wants to be an interior decorator, so, she helps out with parties. All the girls of Digimon, even Mimi are at Kari's birthday party. So, okay, here it goes.  
  
"Tai, why are you going after her? She already has a boyfriend," Kari scolded Tai. She was worried about him. He was becoming even more depressed than usual.  
Tai turned to look at his little sister. She was being the voice of reason, as always. He knew she was right, but he had to do this. If not, he'd kill himself. "Kari, I can't stand seeing her with Matt. I have to do something. You don't know what I'm feeling. My best friends are going out. There were no warnings, no signs." He turned away from her as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't understand how Sora had changed overnight. He just had to try to get her back.   
Kari sighed. He was going to do this whether she liked it or not. "Fine, just be careful. She might not want you as a friend if you try to break them up." She should know. A short while after she started dating TK, Davis tried to break them up. That was the end of their friendship.   
"I'll be careful. I won't do anything stupid," Tai said as he walked out the door.   
Tai walked to the park, Sora's favorite place to be. Sure enough, when he got there, Sora and Matt were walking around the lake. She was linking arms with him and giggling. She looked so happy with him. Tai couldn't stand it. He turned around and ran home.   
When he got home, he ran into the kitchen. Kari was talking with Stephanie, Matt's cousin about decorations for Kari's party that night. He grabbed the knife. He held it above his wrists.  
Stephanie looked in his direction. "Tai, what are you doing?"  
Kari shouted, "Don't, Tai!"  
Stephanie ran to him and grabbed the knife out of his hand. "I repeat, what are you doing?"  
"I'm ending it," Tai said.   
"Ending what?" Stephanie demanded.   
"The pain."  
"Tai is jealous that Matt is going out with Sora. He was going to try to win her heart," Kari explained.   
"Matt never told me he was going out with Sora. In fact, no one told me they were going out," Stephanie said. She was a little mad. No one had bothered to tell her what was happening between Matt and Sora. "Anyway, Tai, taking your life is not the way to deal with pain. It hurts people. You are one person. Think about all of your friends. Think about how upset they'd be if you killed yourself. It's not worth it."  
"She's right, Tai."  
Tai sighed. "Fine, I'll just go mope in my room." With that, Tai went to his room.  
"You know, Steph, Sora's coming to my party. We could find out why she likes Matt then."  
"Good idea. In the meantime, we have to decorate this apartment."  
"Right."  
  
~ In Tai's room ~  
Tai was depressed. Sora just seemed so happy with Matt. Tai had never seen Sora that happy with him. It was eating him up inside. He would have never made Sora as happy as Matt had made. Then, he remembered something Stephanie had said. Was it that she wasn't told Matt and Sora were going out? Maybe, she could talk to Matt for him. Maybe Matt would know. She just wouldn't mention Tai. He was sure that would work.   
Tai walked back into the main room. "I should go over to Matt and ask him about everything, then yell at him for not telling me," Stephanie said with a laugh.  
"That's what I was thinking," Tai said.  
Kari and Stephanie turned around.   
"Stephanie could ask Matt about what happened. Maybe we'll understand everything better."  
"At the party, we'll get Sora's side of the story!" Stephanie was excited. She loved getting information from people. It was so fun. "Tai, help Kari set up! I'm off to talk to my cousin!"  
Kari was a little annoyed at the plan. "Don't you think you're being a little nosy?"  
"No. Kari, Matt didn't tell me. I have every right to be nosy. I mean, Sora's my friend, too. I think I should've been told by one of them. Hey, how come TK didn't tell me?"  
Kari blushed. "Heh, heh. TK was trying to ask me out around that time."  
"Well, thanks for telling me four months later," Stephanie said jokingly.  
"Steph..."  
Stephanie winked. "It's okay. Even if I knew at the time, I'd drill him for information."  
Tai looked at her. "You always come up with some excuse to ask the same questions twice."  
"Do you want me to go or not, Tai?" Stephanie was already at the door.   
"Go! Get as much information as you can!" Tai said to her.   
Stephanie left. Kari and Tai started to decorate the rest of the room.  
  
~ At Matt's apartment ~   
Matt was just getting back from his walk with Sora. Thank goodness Kari's party was in an hour. He had to practice for the concert tomorrow. He also wanted to get away from Sora for awhile. She always wanted to talk and get to know him better. Like she didn't know him well enough. He wasn't sure, but he felt a little crowded by her. His door was unlocked when he got there. "Hmmm. Maybe Dad got sick and came home early," he said to himself.  
When he entered, his father was on the couch under a blanket. Stephanie was giving him chicken soup.   
"Stephanie, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you, but your dad was sick. So, I made some chicken soup. Here you are, Uncle."  
"Thank you, Stephanie," he said through coughs.   
"No problem."  
"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Matt asked. "Make it quick, because I have to practice."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Sora?"  
"I told you!"  
"No, you didn't. Kari was updating me on everything, and I heard about you and Sora going out for the first time."  
"I guess I forgot."  
"Of course you did."  
"Don't act like that."  
"Well, can you at least tell me why you went out with her?"  
"Because she asked me out."  
"Oh. Did you like her before she asked you out?"  
"Well, I don't really know. It felt like she was a friend, but she was trying to be more."  
"So, did you like her, or was it just her?"  
"Well, I think it was just her. Soon, I felt like I really liked her. Lately, though, she's been crowding me."  
"Crowding you? She's one person. She's not that big, either," she said sarcastically.  
Mr. Ishida laughed when he heard that. Maybe he just had to laugh. Or, maybe, he really did find it funny.  
Matt sighed. "Sora wants to talk a lot. She's always hanging on my arm. She laughs at everything I say, no matter how corny it is. I think she's drifting, but she's trying to hold on. Personally, I wish she would dump me."  
"Because she's drifting?"  
"Well, yeah. She's getting clingy."  
"And you don't like clingy."  
"Yeah. I wish she was with Tai sometimes. She always seems comfortable with him, but not me."  
"You want Tai and Sora to go out?"  
"Yeah."  
Stephanie was shocked. Most of the time, Matt would get very jealous if his girlfriend liked more guys than him. Matt would never say anything like what he just said unless he meant it. 'Now, to get Sora's side of the story,' she thought.   
Matt just looked at his cousin. She seemed to be shocked. He didn't usually say things like he just had. "Look, don't tell Sora. I want to tell her myself."  
"I can keep a secret," Stephanie said still a little shocked. She walked towards the door. "I have to go to Kari's house for the party. Bye, Matt. Bye, Uncle."  
"Bye."  
"Bye. Thanks for the soup."  
Stephanie smiled at her uncle and closed the door. She walked to the Kamiya's apartment for the party. She was hoping that Sora really was drifting from Matt. 'Hopefully, she wants to be with Tai, but thinks it's impossible.'  
She ran the rest of the way there, hoping to beat Sora. She wanted to tell Kari and Tai what Matt said. She was so sure Tai would be would be so happy.   
When Stephanie arrived, Sora was already there. Guess she couldn't tell them what had happened. Sora was sitting on the couch. Tai was in his room because the door was closed. Kari was asking Sora what they should do later that night. "I was thinking we could play Truth or Dare, Sora."  
"That game is played at every party, Kari."  
"Well, we could play Truth, then."  
Stephanie walked over to them and sat next to Sora. "Why don't we just play Tell All?"  
The two girls were confused. "What's Tell All?" Sora asked.   
"It's when someone asks you a question, and you have to answer with as much detail as possible. Like, if I were to ask Kari what it's like kissing TK, she'd have to tell everything she feels while they're kissing, and describe other things, like where his hands are."  
"Say, where are his hands, Kari?" Sora asked with a mischievous grin on her face.  
Kari folded her arms and pointed her nose to the ceiling as she closed her eyes. "That's for the game!"  
Sora pouted. "Fine."  
  
~ 5 hours later ~   
Everyone had arrived at the party filled with energy. They had played Twister. Kari had one five games in a row. Then, they decided to watch a movie. They mainly ignored the movie itself and made up lines for the characters. Well, that got a little silly. Then, the pizza arrived. They had some pizza and soda and told each other jokes they'd heard recently. After playing Monopoly, which Yolei won, they had the cake. It was vanilla with a layer of strawberry in it. On the icing, around HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KARI!, were strawberries. Mrs. Kamiya had reluctantly let Yolei take care of the cake. At least it had something healthy in it. They watched a few more movies before deciding to change into their pajamas. It was now time to play Tell All.   
After Stephanie explained the rules, they began. Kari started. "Okay, Mimi, how did you get your parents to agree to let you dye your hair pink?"  
Mimi blushed. "Well, I was at a sleep over, and one of my friends wanted to dye my hair. She told me it was temporary, so I let her do it. Well, it turned out it was permanent, so I just bought some stars to put in my hair. My parents were shocked, but they dealt with it. I think they would've been madder if my friend hadn't apologized to them for tricking me. It was kind of funny seeing them look at me with pink hair. My mom was about to faint, and my dad got so sweaty that his glasses slid off his face. Then they decided that it was okay because I actually looked prettier with pink hair."  
Everyone laughed. "Okay, Yolei, how do you explain to your parents about all the snacks that you take to feed the digimon?"   
"Well, at first, I would say that I promised my friends some snacks. Then it was that we were having picnics in various clubs I was in. Soon, I began to say I had lost bets, and I had to bring in snacks. Sometimes I'd run out of excuses, so I didn't say anything. They began to think they were all for me, especially the food I was taking for Poromon. Well, now they know about Poromon, so they just ask if it's for my "pet". It annoys me, but they say it in a whisper that no other customers can hear. All right, Stephanie, what did you say to Matt when he wanted to be a rock star?"  
Stephanie looked hurt by the question. "Actually, I was really upset."  
"Why?" Yolei asked.  
"Well, I only found out when I got a flier to see his band. I was looking at the band members, and I saw Matt Ishida: Vocals and Guitar. I was mad at him for not telling me. No one tells me anything anymore. It's like I don't exist."  
"I'm sorry. I guess the Digi World distracted us all for a while. I didn't know Matt wasn't telling you anything," Kari apologized.   
"It's all right. You invited me to your party. I know that I'm not forgotten. Thanks." Stephanie smiled, but Kari could tell that it was forced. She thought she was still hurt that Matt hadn't told her about going out with Sora.   
"So, Sora, tell us why you all of a sudden liked Matt," Stephanie had been itching to ask her that all night.   
"Well, it was when he decided to be a rock star. He played his guitar for us all. He was terrible."  
Kari gave out a small laugh. "I remember that. He dropped his pick in the guitar. Then his guitar was out of tune." That got a round of laughs from everyone.   
"Well, anyway, I realized that he was always determined. He kept playing. Soon, he got really good. He hadn't given up, and I liked that. He inspired me to play tennis."  
Yolei was puzzled. "How? Did he tell you to play tennis?"  
Sora shook her head . "No. He tried something new, and I wanted to do that too. So, I tried tennis, and I got really good at it. Soon, I had a crush on him. So, that's how I got a crush on Matt."  
"Why did no one tell me you were a tennis player?!?" Stephanie yelled.  
"Okay, how about we update you now?" Mimi suggested.   
"Fine with me."  
Mimi smiled. "Well, I live in New York, but I'm here for Kari's party. Matt's band is getting really popular. TK is becoming less shy with Kari. They're dating. Davis is avoiding TK and Kari after the whole thing where he tried to break them up. Matt ran up my phone bill when I was on hold for 25 minutes."  
Everyone burst out laughing at that comment. When they settled down, Mimi continued. "That's about it."  
"All right. Thank you, Mimi," Stephanie said.  
Sora turned to Kari. "All right, Birthday Girl, what's it like kissing TK? Remember, give all the details."  
Kari blushed, took a deep breath, and held her chin up high. Then, she exhaled and flopped on the floor with a sigh. "He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. I put my hands on the back of his neck and stare into his eyes. I feel very calm. Then, he kisses me, and there are fireworks everywhere. The kiss deepens and I see stars. When it ends, I just want to go back to that land." With another sigh, Kari thought about how lucky she was to have TK as a boyfriend.  
  
~ In Tai's room ~  
Tai had been listening to the girls. He was happy for his sister. She was lucky. Being happy for sister was one of the good things in his life. It pained him to listen her about being in love. He was also in love, but his love didn't know he liked her. Sora was in love with Matt, and he couldn't do anything about it. She liked Matt because he had tried something new. So, because he hadn't tried anything new, Tai would never have a chance to be Sora's boyfriend. With a sigh, he looked at the ceiling. He thought about that time when Sora was taken by Datamon. Was that all forgotten to Sora? With a sigh, he went back into his bed. He wouldn't get any sleep that night, because Sora was only a few feet away.   
Tai grabbed a flashlight and began to read the book he had to read for English. Might as well do something with the time he'd be awake.   
  
~ In the main room ~  
Sora had to say something. She had to confess. "Guys, I have a confession to make."  
All the girls turned to look at her.   
"Well, I've been, well, clinging on to Matt. I'm trying to become closer to him. See, I think I'm falling in love with Tai. He hasn't been as close to me as he used to be. Now, I think he's trying to avoid me. I saw him at the park earlier, and I saw him turn around and run home. I miss Tai so much. Sometimes, I want to cry because I don't see him. Am I in love with him? Or am I just losing a friend?"  
"I think you're falling in love with my brother."  
"Yes, I am. If you, a girl in love, say that I am, then it has to be true."  
Mimi nodded her head. "I knew you two would fall in love someday when Tai saved you from Datamon."  
Sora smiled. "I think that's the day it started, because that's the only day I think of."  
~ In Tai's room ~  
Tai had listened to them yet again. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. He was so happy. Then, one name came to mind. MATT. Sora had a boyfriend. He sighed again, and hoped she'd break up with him soon. He soon drifted off to sleep. The girls were getting worn out, so they went to sleep too.  
  
~ After the party ~  
Stephanie was supposed to go to Matt's apartment after the party, but she stayed after to tell Tai and Kari what Matt had said.   
"So, he wants Sora and Tai to go out?" Kari asked, a little shocked.  
"Yeah. Tai, I would wait until after they've broken up to make your move."  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"Well, I got to go, now. See you at Matt's concert!"  
"See ya!" the siblings said.  
  
~ 20 minutes before the concert ~  
Sora was back stage talking to Matt. He was practicing on his guitar. It was unnecessary, but he had to be sure. "So, Matt, are you nervous?"  
Matt looked up at her. "I'm only nervous about one thing. Okay, here it goes. Sora, I love you. I've been a little distant, but I'm not used to girls being so close to me. It was because I was in love with you, and I had never been in love before."  
Sora was speechless. She tried to speak, but no words came out.   
Matt looked at her. "I'll wait until after the concert, when you're not in shock."  
Sora watched him go up to his band mates to start setting up. She was about to cry. How could she break up with Matt now? He was in love with her. Sora wiped away her tears, and went to sit in her seat.   
A few feet away, Stephanie had heard the conversation. How could Matt say one thing one day and another thing the next day? He only said things that he meant, unless he said it was a joke. Stephanie ran to go find Tai. When she found him, he was looking for Sora. She ran up to him. "Tai, I have bad news." She told him everything.   
Tai couldn't understand it. Why hadn't Sora told Matt that she wasn't in love with him? She said she was. Tai stood up, and started for home. He pulled out the box with the necklace he had bought for Sora. He soon decided that he didn't want to go home. Tai walked to the park. He walked around the lake. He remembered he would walk with Sora around the lake whenever they just wanted to talk. He sat on the bench that they'd sit on when one of them had a problem. There was no one at the park, however, so he got lonely.   
After walking a bit more, Tai was at the flower shop which connected to Sora's house. It was closed. He sat on the steps, and thought of Sora. He looked at the necklace he had bought her. It said "Always is forever" on a silver heart. He would have bought a gold heart, but he didn't have enough money. He felt the sting of the tears come to his eyes. The last time he had cried because of Sora was when Datamon kidnapped her.   
Tai looked at the necklace again with eyes full of hatred. He snapped the box shut. He threw it to the ground. It landed at someone' s feet. The person picked up the box.  
  
~ 15 minutes ago at the concert ~  
Matt and his band was about to start. Sora ran up to Matt. She kissed him on the cheek. She said, "I'm sorry, but I can't love you back. I love Tai. I have since the day he risked his life to save me from Datamon. Don't hate Tai or me. I have to find Tai."   
Matt was stunned, but he only nodded. "I had a feeling it wouldn't work out between us. I knew you were in love with Tai. I knew that the only way you'd break up with me is if you were to deny your love for Tai. Well, it worked." Matt smiled at her. "It was fun going out with you, but it'll be more fun to watch you and Tai together. Go find Tai before he gets too far away. Stephanie wasn't in on the plan, and she told Tai what I had said. I saw her. It was my fault, though. I didn't tell her. Go find Tai."  
"Thanks, Matt." She kissed his cheek again. "I appreciate it."  
Sora ran to find Tai. Love was more important than a concert. Besides, the security knew who they were. They would get to see the concert no matter what.  
  
~ At the flower shop ~  
Tai heard the person open the box. "Such a beautiful necklace," a girl said. Tai glanced up, hoping it was Sora.  
Sora looked at Tai with a smile on her face. "I hope it's for me. I'm a single girl, now. I broke up with Matt."  
"But, I thought he told you he loved you."  
"It was a plan to get me to confess that I liked you. Matt had a feeling that I did. I'm glad he said he loved me, even if he really didn't. It made me realize just how much I loved you."  
"Just how much is that?"  
"Deeper than the depths of the ocean. Farther than the distance to the next galaxy. Too much to be put in a tiny bottle." She smiled at Tai.   
Tai stood up and took the box from Sora. He took out the necklace and placed it on her neck. It made her more beautiful than she already was. Then, he looked her in the eyes. He placed his hands on the back of her neck. He kissed her. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, so he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. It was magic. Best of all, it was real.  
After a moment or so, they stopped kissing and smiled at each other. Hand in hand, Tai and Sora walked to the concert.  
  
~ At the concert ~  
When they arrived, they got a surprised. Matt saw them and said, "Here come my best friends, Tai and Sora. They just got together after many years of never confessing their love for each other. Let's give them a round of applause!"   
The whole crowd cheered for them. Matt smiled at them. He had never been happier in his entire life. The girl of his dreams would come one day.   
Tai looked at Sora. He knew Matt was happy. 'A girl who Matt loves will come someday. Now, my happiness is just beginning.'  
Tai was unaware of it, but Sora thought the exact same thing. Tai surprised her by sweeping her off her feet and kissing her.   
The audience cheered even louder. Matt's band started to play, and the concert began.   
  
Well, that was my story. Tell me what you thought about it. I hope you liked it. I was going to make it a little sadder, but I couldn't find any way of making that possible. So, I made it happy. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
